A Life of Lies
by Lightning-Shaped-Scars
Summary: When Harry's life is in peril, how far will Draco Malfoy go to save him? Will he even bother? Post Hogwarts. Auror!Harry and Auror!Draco. Time travelling fic but only once and it's necessary! Hahaha. Enjoy
1. All Work And No Play

A/N: Hey guys! I've been meaning to post this for a while and I've finally given in! XD I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry looked up wistfully hearing the familiar knock on the door. "Yes, Ron?"

"Hey mate, thought you could use one of these," Ron smiled, holding up a take-away coffee cup as he entered Harry's office. The red head's gaze flickered over to the other desk in the rather large room before he looked back at his friend. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Off somewhere; with the Minister I think," Harry shrugged, taking the cup from Ron. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem, thought you might need the caffeine boost." Ron offered a crooked smile as he took a seat in front of Harry's beautiful dark wood desk. "How's the case coming along?"

"Stuck actually," Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. This case in particular had been depriving him of sleep for the last week. "Draco and I are going to suss out a lead tomorrow, hopefully it'll get us somewhere." He sipped the warm creamy liquid and leant back in his chair with a sigh. "I'm hoping we can wrap this up soon."

"You look like you need the rest," Ron nodded.

Harry chuckled humourlessly. "If that isn't the understatement of the year." He winced at his words and downed another mouthful of the smooth coffee before carefully placing it aside on his desk. "How're you and Mione?"

"Great," Ron smiled. "I'm thinking of proposing soon." He cast a look around the room before leaning forward. "I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow..."

Harry smiled genuinely for his friend. "That's great, Ron! I'm sure she'll be expecting it." The brunet winked.

Ron smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, hey listen, mate, if Mione says yes—"

"You mean _when_ she says yes," Harry smiled.

"Uh yeah," Ron chuckled. "Will you be my best man?"

Harry's emerald eyes sparkled. "Of course, Ron, I'd never leave you standing alone up there by yourself."

Ron's face split into a wide beaming smile. "Thanks."

Harry waved a hand at him. "Did you even have to ask? Honestly." The two young men chuckled over the fact before Harry leant forward expectantly. "So what restaurant are you taking her to then?"

"The really fancy one—umm, oh bugger it's like a French name or something..."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Booked a table at a restaurant you don't even know the name of, nice."

"I've gotten it written down," Ron chuckled. "Tomorrow night is going to be perfect."

"Well I definitely hope so, mate, the only trouble I can see is Mione going off at you for not proposing sooner," Harry grinned, swallowing more coffee.

Ron opened his mouth to respond when a sudden roar from outside interrupted them.

"Damn it, Smith! No means NO!"

Draco Malfoy stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him, effectively preventing Zacharias from entering. Harry's eyebrows rose at this but he remained silent—he knew when to leave the ex-Slytherin alone. Ron however, did not.

"Merlin, Malfoy, what's got your knickers in a knot?"

A glare to kill was sent sizzling Ron's way and Harry sat back in preparation for the coming onslaught.

"That is none of your business, Weasley," Malfoy managed to bite back. He slammed the folders he had in his arms down onto his desk and marched around to his chair where he presently sat down and picked up a quill.

If anyone had told Harry he'd be sharing an office and partnering with Draco Malfoy of all people a few years ago he would have laughed and called them 'bonkers'. The war however, had changed people and one of them was Draco. Harry had been surprised when Malfoy had not taken the Dark Mark; the Ice Prince of Slytherin remained pure—well his skin did at least, Harry wasn't sure about his soul, however. Together, his family had switched sides, providing ample information for the Light regarding Voldemort's whereabouts. Malfoy had followed Harry into the last battle and he had followed him out.

The two had decided a truce; to shake hands and begin again. There were still waters to be tested, yet the two that were once archenemies now had a simple friendship which was slowly growing over time. Ron on the other hand, still had pleasure in provoking the blond.

The red head opened his mouth to bark back a comment but Harry laid a hand on his arm. "Don't you dare."

"But this is the most fun I've had all day," Ron pouted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go find Mione and take her out to lunch," the brunet suggested instead. "I'm not going to leave the office; I need to finish this before I go anywhere."

"Alright," Ron said with a small smile. "Don't overwork yourself."

Harry just smiled wryly. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, see you Harry," Ron clapped him on the shoulder, shot Malfoy a glare and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Silence filled the room, the occasional scratch of quill against parchment breaking the somewhat uncomfortable peace.

Harry sighed, ran his hands over his face and looked down at his report. He was definitely not in the mood for this but Kingsley would throw a fit if he didn't at least get _something_ down. He glanced over at Malfoy who was bent directly over his desk scribbling furiously on parchment. His fringe, styled so it hung to the right and loosely over his grey eyes, swayed gently as he wrote.

Harry leant back in his chair and pushed away from his desk. The chair rolled smoothly over to the large cabinets that lined the wall behind him where he opened a drawer and started flicking through cream coloured files. Finding the name he wanted his pulled out the file and pushed back over to his desk, sliding in neatly and opening it. The two men worked in silence as was the normal routine for them, they rarely made small talk; they were much more comfortable working in silence.

Harry's eyebrows rose at the brisk knock and he looked up with a frown as the door opened. _They weren't expecting anyone... _

Zacharias Smith strolled in, eyes on Malfoy. Harry's frown grew even more intense as Smith cleared an area on Malfoy's desk and promptly sat down. The blonde's hand froze on the parchment but his head remained down.

"Draco," Smith purred.

"Fuck off, Smith," Malfoy replied smoothly.

"Gladly," Smith replied, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "If you'd care to join me...?"

Frustration welled within Harry as he watched Smith hassle his partner. _They did not have time for this!_

"If you would be kind to leave our office, Zacharias, it would be much appreciated." Harry leant back in his chair and folded his arms. "We have a lot of work to do."

Smith raised an eyebrow and smirked at the brunet. "You want to join us Harry?"

"Please leave."

"I didn't hear a no."

Harry sighed impatiently and pinched the bridge of his nose—his glasses were long gone, eyes now fixed from the corrective spell Hermione had urged him to use.

"Go back to your own department, Smith." Malfoy glared up at the ex-Hufflepuff. His eyes flickered over to Harry as he stood, moving to stand in front of his desk and fully prepared to show the irritating man the door. Smith however seemed to have other ideas. He reached for Malfoy's hand which the blond quickly snatched away.

"Touch me again and I'll fucking hex you," Malfoy hissed, cheeks slightly flushed from anger.

"You know you like—" Smith's words were efficiently cut off as Harry grabbed the man by the back of his robes and dragged him over to the door.

"I believe you were asked repeatedly to leave, Zacharias. As from now on you are no longer welcome in our office, no matter what the damned reason." Harry glared and tossed the man into the corridor. "Don't fuck with my partner; he has better things to do." With those final words Harry spun on his heel, kicked the door shut and marched back over to his desk. He looked over at Malfoy who was rubbing his temples, a pained expression on his face.

"You alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes." Draco's clipped reply was firm as he took his hands away from his smooth, pale face. He picked up his discarded quill and continued to write. He rested his head in his hand and all but glared at the parchment below him. Harry just shook his head and returned to his seat.

"What time are we planning on interrogating Ms Bennetts tomorrow?" Malfoy asked resignedly, dropping his quill on the desk in frustration.

"Ten alright?" Harry replied with a shrug. He lent back in his chair, hands folded casually behind his head. "How long has Zacharias been bothering you?"

"Too long," Malfoy glared at his desk. He rubbed his temples again and looked over at Harry. Cool but pleasant green eyes looked back into tired silver eyes. "Thank you for getting rid of him with minimal amount of violence; I would have hexed the bastard and gotten fired for doing so."

Harry sent him a dazzling grin. "No worries."

Malfoy smiled wryly in return. "Let's however, not get back into The-Boy-Who-Lived who saved a Malfoy routine again, shall we?"

"Whatever do you mean, Draco?" Harry smiled innocently. "I was merely tossing out a bit of rubbish."

"I'm sure you were," Malfoy chuckled softly. "There seems to be a lot of rubbish lately." He sneered down at the file beneath him. "How can one woman cause so much trouble?"

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow," Harry sighed tiredly. "I think I might duck out to grab something to eat, did you want anything?"

With a sigh Malfoy looked up from the file. "I might join you, if you don't mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Is there any particular place you'd like to go?" He asked as he grabbed his cloak.

Malfoy shrugged and also grabbed his cloak. "There's a rather nice cafe just down the road."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry smiled lightly, opening the door and stepping into the corridor. He leant against the wall as he waited for his work partner, his arms folded and a small ray of happiness slowly invading his chest. It was days like these that Harry enjoyed most—the ones where he and Malfoy actually got along for change and didn't just sit in angered silence.

"Shall we?"

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and nodded. Malfoy cast a quick spell on the door to alert those coming to see them that they'd stepped out for lunch and turned to Harry. Together they started down the corridor, actual small talk passed between them. Harry was slightly surprised that he had so much in common with the blond man, much more than what he did with Ron. Malfoy seemed as equally surprised as he voiced his opinion on the matter which Harry quickly replied to.

"I know, it's rather odd," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Many of the things that we've agreed on Ron could care less about—unless you've been stalking me and this is a major hoax?"

Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. "I assure you it is not," the blond replied with a carefree smile. "I also find myself quite surprised that we haven't fallen back into old petty arguments; this is nice."

"It is," Harry agreed, glancing ahead of him and spotting their destination. "Just goes to show that we can grow up." He stepped up as they reached the door and Harry opened it, allowing Malfoy to step in before him.

A waitress showed them to a table beside the large window as they removed their cloaks; the cafe was pleasantly warm, with a roaring fire in the middle in a large open hearth. She handed them each a menu, took their drink orders and then promptly vanished with promises to return in a few minutes. The two young men examined their options in silence and it wasn't until the sweet young waitress came over with their drinks, took their orders and disappeared again did they finally begin to speak.

"I do believe she was giving you the once over, Potter."

Harry chuckled and leant back into the cushioned armchair. "What a shame she isn't male."

Malfoy quirked one of his perfect blond eyebrows. "Indeed? Who would have thought, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Turned-Out-To-Like-Men?"

Harry chuckled again, shaking his head. "I'm surprised that this comes as news to you, Draco."

"I don't make it a habit of mine to study my partner _that_ closely." The blond smiled, resting his hands on his crossed legs. "It would however, make sense."

"Oh?"

"Straight men don't tend to make googly eyes at other males."

Harry laughed and grinned at his partner. "Guilty," he wriggled his eyebrows. "So do you bat for my team as well or are you innocently being stalked by Smith?"

A look of disgust passed over Malfoy's face. "That man is a nuisance," he replied shortly. "I do however, 'bat for your team' as you so eloquently put it."

"Is that the reason behind his pursuit?"

"Apparently, yet he also mentioned that even if I wasn't gay he'd still be after me."

The brunet frowned. "Have you spoken to Kingsley?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow yet again. "Have you forgotten that my name seems to prevent me special privileges such as favours from the Minister?"

Harry's frown became even more pronounced. "That's ridiculous; I wish people weren't so thick skinned, your family did us a great service when you switched sides."

Malfoy sighed. "It would seem however that that wasn't enough."

Harry opened his mouth to suggest maybe he should go to speak with the Minister, but he knew as soon as the thought passed that Malfoy would immediately decline the offer. He didn't need a hero after all.

"Here you are."

Two pairs of eyes were immediately drawn to the smiling waitress holding their meals. She placed them down elegantly and asked them if they needed anything else.

"No thank you, but we'll call if need be," Malfoy replied, his smile simply oozing charm. The waitress blushed and bid them a good meal before disappearing once again.

Harry smirked at his comrade and picked up his cutlery. "Shame on you for giving her false hope."

Malfoy returned his smirk and also picked up his cutlery. Conversation died down to simple comments here and there while they each enjoyed their meals. The cafe was filled with friendly conversation, the perfect atmosphere for a pleasing lunchtime affair. When their meal was complete they didn't leave straight away—they remained chatting with steaming mugs of coffee before heading back to the office. This was something neither of them had done in a while and it was pleasing for both men.

As they decided to head back, Malfoy lifted his hand, signalling for the waitress to bring them their bill. Harry reached for his wallet when Malfoy also waved his hand at him.

"Don't worry about it, today's lunch is on me," the blond said with a small smile.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Malfoy replied as he accepted the little black book from the beaming young woman. "Thank you," he said graciously, sliding in a few galleons.

"Guess this means I owe you a meal," Harry grinned as they pulled on their coats.

"How about tomorrow after we suss out Ms Bennetts?" Malfoy suggested, opening the door and stepping out into the chill.

"Sounds like a date," Harry chuckled. Neither of the two men really felt like returning to their office—not when their lunch had been the most fun either of them had had for a long time.

The Ministry was rather quiet when they returned. No one had appeared to need them while they had stepped out which was a slight relief. Draco had just opened their door when a voice called out.

"Hey, Harry, do you have a minute?"

The brunet turned and immediately smiled. "Hey, Tristan, sure what is it you need?"

Malfoy couldn't help but pause in the doorway, eavesdropping on the two males. Tristan turned a shy but beautiful smile towards Harry, running a hand through his short blond hair.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow night?" Tristan began, biting his lip endearingly.

Harry smiled. "Nope, I'm all free."

"Would you… like to come over and I'll cook us dinner?" the slightly shorter man asked hopefully, blue eyes gleaming.

"I'd love too," Harry replied genuinely.

For some reason, Draco couldn't help but feel somewhat… annoyed that Harry had agreed. He hadn't realised Tristan was gay and it annoyed him even more that he had asked _his_ partner out for dinner.

_What are you thinking…? You have no business in Potter's personal life…_ Draco thought to himself. He sighed heavily, walking further into their office and sitting down in his chair with a huff. _No business indeed…_


	2. Defeated

Chapter 2

Harry frowned at the small house before them. He had been to Charlotte Angrove's home before but the heavy feeling of magic had not been present then—this was not a good sign.

"You feel that?" the brunet breathed and Malfoy nodded.

"It appears to be worse than we originally anticipated," the blond replied. "Why do people insist on creating dangerous potions without a proper licence?"

Harry grunted as he opened the gate and started up the path to the front door. "Probably those people too idiotic to get it in the first place."

The two young men approached the door silently and cautiously. They glanced at one another and Harry lifted his hand to knock.

"Just a minute!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Harry shook his head. "Typical," they both muttered, sharing a wry grin.

Hurried footsteps and a clunk of a lock later, the door opened revealing a short plump, rosy cheeked woman, her brown hair fluttering madly about her face. "Aurors Potter and Malfoy?" she inquired.

"Yes," Harry stepped forward, his persona all business. "Apparently there have been numerous reports regarding dangerous and illegal potions in your house, Miss Angrove."

The short woman blushed. "Oh please, Auror Potter, call me Charlotte."

"We have come to investigate, _Charlotte_, may we enter please." Harry's tone indicated that it was not a question.

"Oh—yes I guess so," Angrove huffed. She moved aside. "Please, um come in."

The two young men stepped in cautiously knowing the danger that could come from doing so. With their hands trained ready for their wands they followed Angrove through her home and into a brightly lit lounge room. She offered them the couch and they sat side by side, still alert and ready while Angrove suggested drinks.

Both of the men declined.

"Are you sure? I have some lovely lemonade..."

"No thank you," Harry responded curtly. "We would rather ask you a few questions and get this procedure over and done with."

Angrove pursed her lips but nodded and sat briskly in a chair across from them. "What is it that you are here for?"

Malfoy leant forward then, arms placed carefully on his legs and eyes on the young woman. "There have been a few complaints made against you, Miss Angrove."

"What sort?" the brunette immediately barked. She flushed. "Sorry," she murmured.

Draco quirked an eyebrow but continued. "As you are aware of I'm sure we have been here before on a similar basis. We've come to inspect your premises and ensure that you are not practising complex and illegal potions and trying to sell them. It is forbidden, Miss Angrove and yet you seem to want to ignore these rules."

Charlotte Angrove sighed and slumped back in the chair, eyes on her hands. Two pairs of eyes remained trained on her every movement as they judged her next move. She looked up at the two young Aurors and smiled.

"It seems an apology is in order," she replied softly. "I never meant to cause any harm."

"We will need to see what you have been making, Miss Angrove," Harry said carefully. "You will be required to fill in a report and accompany us to the Ministry for your hearing."

Angrove nodded and stood, chin raised. "Please excuse me; I shall be right back."

Turning on her heel, Angrove strode briskly from the room and down a darkened hallway. Harry frowned at her retreating back before standing and looking around the room. He could feel a deep negative energy seeping throughout this small home and it unnerved him.

"Alright, Harry?"

The brunet just nodded, eyes trained outside. Malfoy could tell his partner was slightly distressed, he to, could feel the negative energy. His fingers trailed over the wood of his wand, eyes moving from his partner to the corridor Angrove had disappeared down. He didn't like the feel of this house and he certainly did not like the vibes the woman gave off.

There was a sudden shift in the magic within the house and both Harry and Malfoy responded immediately.

"What on earth was that?" Draco frowned, standing up from the couch.

Harry pulled out at his wand, eyes hard and focussed. "Come on."

The two of them started for the same corridor, their footsteps soft as they moved carefully. The hallway was dimly lit, making it difficult for the two young Aurors to see clearly. They could hear distant murmurs and the clanging of metal against metal from the room at the end. A strange stench began to linger down the hallway and Malfoy covered his nose in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" he gasped.

Harry's jaw tensed. "I'm not sure," he replied through clenched teeth. "Something tells me Angrove isn't completely done with her experiments."

The stench became stronger the further down the corridor they stepped. An eerie yellow glow cast shimmering shadows across the wall, Harry could recognise one of the shadows as Angrove's figure as she moved around something large—a cauldron?

Harry's green eyes widened as he and Malfoy stepped into the room; Angrove was moving frantically around a large black cauldron as a deep grey smoke billowed over the rim. She looked up when she realised she was no longer alone and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she smiled sickly. "I have your apology right here."

Malfoy's eyes widened in alarm as he realised what Angrove was about to do. He lifted his wand as she flicked hers, the large cauldron suddenly flying off the table straight at Harry. She cast a following curse immediately after, a sneer curling at her lips. Harry—unable to respond in time—was soon coated in a thick, dark liquid and hit with the silent spell, the cauldron falling and shattering at his feet. He thought he heard Malfoy call out to him but at that moment everything went dark and eerily silent.

Malfoy cut off Angrove's high pitched hysterical laughter with a quick and easy binding spell. She fell with a thump and the blond ran over to his convulsing partner.

"Potter!" the young man grabbed Harry's shoulders trying to hold him still. "Damn it, _Harry!_"

The brunet bucked fiercely before going completely still, the convulsions fading. Malfoy cursed aloud trying to remove some of the potion before feeling for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a steady beat before conjuring his Patronus and sending it off to Kingsley with a message.

"Need a team at the Angrove's house immediately. Potter's been injured and I'm taking him to Mungo's."

His Patronus, a large otter, nodded its head once and immediately shot through the wall of the house. Running a frantic hand through his fringe, Malfoy pocketed his wand and carefully began to manoeuvre Harry into his arms. Beside him, Angrove continued to laugh hysterically, despite the gag. Malfoy threw a sizzling glare in her direction once Harry was secure in his grasp.

"Injuring an Auror is an offense, you'll be arrested immediately," he spat. As he finished another team of Aurors Apparated inside. One of them was Ron.

"What the _fuck_ happened, Malfoy?" the red haired roared.

"This is not the time nor the place to be discussing this! I need to get him to Mungo's now!" Malfoy replied, his cheeks slightly pink with aggravation.

"Bet it was your fucking fault," Ron sneered.

Malfoy's jaw clenched. "Just finish the job," he snapped before Disapparating.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in Harry's private hospital room. The only sound was the gentle breathing of the dark haired Auror and the soft footsteps that filtered in through the doorway from the corridor. Draco Malfoy sat silently in the chair beside the bed, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He sighed deeply and sat back glancing at Harry before standing and starting over to the window. The Healers had managed to stabilise Harry, removing what was left of the potion and running tests to discover what exactly Charlotte Angrove had created. That however had been a few hours ago and the ex-Gryffindor had not regained consciousness. Malfoy had remained in Harry's room hoping that his partner would wake. He didn't know what compelled him to remain with the brunet, yet he could not will himself to leave. The blond had already contacted Severus Snape to investigate the potion and he was still waiting for an answer from their old Potions Master. With one last glance outside the window Draco turned around just as the door to Harry's room crashed open.<p>

Ron stormed in, pointedly ignoring the other man in the room and marching over to Harry's bed. He looked worriedly over his best friend, eyes moving to anything he could spot out of the ordinary.

"What happened, Malfoy?" Ron demanded eyes still trained on his friend.

Malfoy folded his arms. "I have already given the report, _Weasley_; I need not explain myself to you."

Ron's head snapped up, face going red. "You will tell me what the fuck happened to _my_ friend, ferret!"

"Language, Weasley," Malfoy drawled. "I don't think Potter will appreciate you cursing by his bedside."

Ron sneered. "I think I would know what my friend wants more so than you."

Malfoy shrugged, struggling to keep his cool façade. "I don't see why you insist on picking a fight, Weasley, I have been nothing but courteous to you and yours since the war. Hermione, Harry and I are on a first name basis and yet you continue to revert back to the young buffoon you were in school."

Ron stalked away from Harry's bedside and stood before the tall blond. They were both the same height and sharing similar glares. "Everyone may have been fooled by your so called act, Malfoy, but I can still see the very same conniving, rude, obnoxious git I've known since the very first day I met you. Harry and Hermione might say you've changed but we both know that's bullshit. If I _ever_ catch word of you hurting the people I care about, you better believe I'm going to hunt you down and make you hurt—"

"Get... out, Ron."

Malfoy and Ron immediately turned to see Harry struggling to sit up. Ron was instantly at the brunet's side.

"Harry, mate, are you alright? Malfoy didn't hurt you did he?"

Harry winced and brushed away Ron's touches. "Get out."

The tall red head blinked. "Harry, it's me."

"I know it's you," Harry fixed a frown upon his friend. "And I heard what you... said to Draco and I find... it absolutely appalling. Draco's done a lot for me... now leave please." Harry turned away from his friend then focussing on evening out his breathing.

Ron snorted but left, pointedly ignoring Malfoy as he did so. With a sigh Harry leant forward to rest his head against his bent knees. Malfoy moved to stand beside him, placing a careful hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Alright, Harry?"

The young man nodded in reply. "I'm sorry for him, Draco, he was out of place."

"Don't worry yourself over it." Malfoy snorted. "I still have the respect of the people who matter." He felt a shudder run through Harry and he frowned. "How're you feeling?"

Running his hands through his hair, Harry winced again. "I'm not exactly sure; I bloody hurt all over though."

Malfoy frowned. "How's so?"

Harry carefully lay back against the pillows and looked tiredly up at his partner. "I feel bruised for one thing." He ran a hand down his arm obviously shuddering at his own touch. "My skin is tingling... and not in a nice way either."

Malfoy frowned. "That is unusual, I wonder if Severus will pick up on anything."

"You contacted him?"

"Yes, I thought it would be safer for him to research the potion."

"Thank you, that actually makes me feel better." Harry gave his partner a shaky smile.

"He also requested a blood sample once you are able to remove yourself from the hospital," Malfoy smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes but returned his smirk. "Guess that means I'll actually have to see the bastard," he chuckled softly. He and Snape had gotten over their issues during the war where the two had actually become rather close. It was due to Severus Snape that Draco and Harry began speaking in the first place.

"And I'm sure he'll be as pleased to see you as you are him," the ex-Slytherin said.

The two young males looked over then as there was a gentle knock on the door. Hermione poked her head in and smiled when she saw her two friends. "Good afternoon," she smiled brightly, entering. "How're you Harry? And you, Draco?"

"Hey, Mione," Harry smiled. "I've felt better but I assume I'm in good hands."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," the female giggled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I hope Ron didn't offend you, Draco. I heard what happened, or at least his side of what happened."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Nothing new I assure you, Mione."

She pursed her lips despite his comment. "He didn't say anything nasty did he?"

"Isn't that the understatement of the year," Harry sighed.

"I love Ron, I really do but this temper of his is going to get him into trouble one day. That aside, I just spoke with the Healer, Harry, and he said he would like to keep you overnight for observation."

Harry ran his hand through his hair again. "Sounds great," he muttered. "Seems we'll have to raincheck on that lunch I owe you," he winked at Malfoy who smiled.

"Pity, and I was _so_ looking forward to it."

The two young men chuckled and Hermione watched with a slight smile. She had noticed the rising interaction between the two males over the passing weeks and regardless of Ron's rude interruptions, the ex-enemies were fast becoming close friends. With a glance at her watch Hermione decided to get a move on; she and Ron had plans tonight and if all went well she hoped to leave with a new ring on her finger...

"I'll check up on you again later, Harry," Hermione promised, kissing him one last time on the head. "Bed rest and pampering is what you need. Draco, can I rely on you to see that he does?"

Smirking at the female, Draco quirked an eyebrow. "We shall see," he chuckled. "See you later, Mione, have a good night." He and Hermione had discussed about tonight for the past week or so, the bushy haired brunette could barely conceal her excitement.

"Let's hope so," she giggled.

"Bye, Mione," Harry smiled tiredly.

She bustled out of the room excitedly and Harry couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head with a smile.

"Right, Mr Potter, I do believe I was given instructions to ensure you received proper bed rest and pampering."

"Oh shove off, Malfoy."

"But Mione will beat me up."

"She'd probably beat me up as well... hmm..."

"Do you reckon Weasley will do it?"

"He'd better, at least he said he would." Harry pondered on the idea. He shrugged. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

They exchanged smiles before Malfoy took charge and told Harry to rest.

"Alright, alright, I'm resting," the brunet pouted at his partner who couldn't help but smile.

"The sooner you rest the sooner you can get your arse out of here."

"Well when you put it that way," Harry said brightly, stretching. "Feel free to actually enjoy your life, you ponce, I don't need a babysitter."

Malfoy only smirked. "Of course not, why would the _Great_ _Harry_ _Potter_ ever need someone to look after him?"

Harry's eyes suddenly darkened. For two seconds the man in the bed transformed from the strong Auror Draco knew, into a small helpless little boy. The blond frowned. _What in Merlin's beard...?_ He blinked and suddenly Harry, who had seemed so defeated, had masked his emotions and smiled crookedly at his partner.

"It's alright, Draco, you can go, really," he said softly, not looking him in the eye.

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond but immediately shut it. Instead, he squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly and asked if he needed or wanted anything whilst he was gone.

"No thank you," the man on the bed replied. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Malfoy nodded and left while finding it slightly difficult to do so.

* * *

><p>"How did he appear when he first woke, Draco?"<p>

Draco paused with his tea cup halfway to his mouth. He pursed his lips, a moment of thought crossing his features before he began speaking. "Quite dazed and disoriented at first, although that cleared once Weasley left the room."

Two pairs of eyes rolled at the mention of the red-head before Draco started speaking again.

"His breathing was odd until he was able to sort it out, although I think he may just have been outraged by what Weasley said." Draco took a sip of tea, his thoughts lazily roaming around in his head as he recounted how Harry was to his ex-Potions Master.

Snape regarded the young man carefully, noting the small smile that perked at his lips, the way his eyes brightened at the mere fact that Harry had stood up for him...

"Then he said he felt sore."

Snape blinked and looked up, meeting concerned silver eyes. "Sore? Bruised perhaps from the fall to the floor?"

"I'm not sure, he said sore and tingling."

A slight frown appeared in Snape's brow. "From what you have described to me so far, this potion seems to be rather unique, there is nothing that I am familiar with that follows the symptoms you have described to me."

Draco worried his bottom lip before taking another soothing sip of tea. "He's not going to like this news," he chuckled dryly as he glanced at his watch. "Is there any particular time you would like me to bring him here?"

"Sometime before lunch, he should wait until after the blood test to eat otherwise it will affect the results."

_Always the mentor..._ "Of course," Draco smirked to which Snape gave another eye roll.

"Then perhaps I may invite you to join me for lunch," the older man sneered, causing Draco to chuckle and finish his tea.

"How very gracious of you, Severus, I can hardly wait," the blond thanked his ex-Professor and started for the fire grate.

"Will Mr Potter be out of Mungo's by this afternoon?"

"More than likely, although it really depends on if the Healer's deem him fit once more," Draco replied thoughtfully. "I'll send word if we can make it today otherwise we'll organise another time."

The tall dark haired man nodded once and watched his godson leave, a thoughtful expression now covering his usual sarcastic façade.

* * *

><p>"You're free to roam once more, Mr Potter," the elderly Healer smiled kindly down at him. "And I'm sure you get this a lot but thank you, for everything that you did."<p>

Harry's smile faltered—this did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who stood beside the brunet—but graciously bowed his head in thanks. "I had a lot of help," he glanced at Malfoy and smiled which of course Malfoy couldn't help but return.

"Come on partner, a grumpy ex-teacher of ours wants your blood," the blond interrupted, watching the smile on Harry's face brighten once more.

"Sounds like a grand affair," the brunet sniggered, tossing back the blanket and standing. His world spun for a few seconds and his swayed slightly on his feet. "Oops, must have stood up too fast." He steadied himself, unaware of the concern burning in Malfoy's eyes.

"Mione brought you some clothes to change in too," the blond raised a bag in front of him. He spied a get well card on the bedside table and he frowned faintly. "Who's that from?"

"Huh? Oh, Tristan," Harry replied absentmindedly, taking the bag. "He stopped by to see how I was since our dinner was cancelled."

"Indeed…" Draco murmured softly, before replacing his pout with a smirk. "Do you require my assistance or am I allowed to go and get a coffee?"

Harry just smiled. "You may get yourself a coffee, Draco."

Malfoy bowed. "Thank you for that privilege."

"Stop being a smart arse and get out," Harry chuckled.

With a smile, the blond left his partner and started down towards the mediocre coffee shop the hospital actually deemed fit to sell steaming mugs of mud. Malfoy browsed the short menu before placing is order, asking for a coffee for Harry as well. By the time the coffees were ready and waiting, Harry had joined Draco and they took their takeaway cups with them as they started outside. Draco observed the brunet from the corner of his eye as they exited the hospital. Harry looked healthy and rather nice in the clothes Hermione had fetched for him. Gone were the baggy clothes he used to wear, instead he wore nice fitting dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled carelessly up to his elbows. The blond glanced down and smirked—black worn chuck tailors covered his feet. You can't expect a huge fashion miracle when it came to Harry Potter.

"Will coffee affect my blood results?" Harry mused and Malfoy frowned.

"Hmm, hadn't thought of that." He took the coffee from his partner and chucked it in the bin. "You can have a better one afterwards." He smiled and the pout disappeared from Harry's lips. "Now, are you capable of Apparating to Severus's home by yourself or would you like me to side along?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, thank you," he reassured. "If you feel the need you may go first and wait for me to catch me if I fall."

Malfoy snorted and turned on his heel, disappearing with a crack. Chuckling, Harry followed suit, finding himself in a dimly lit lounge room half a second later.

"Not feeling faint, I hope?"

Harry grinned at his partner. "Hoping to change roles, Draco? Be my prince charming?"

"Oh please, Potter," the blond rolled his eyes. "If _you_ needed saving, it'd be the end of our world."

Once again, Draco saw Harry's demeanour change—a deep sadness seemed to seep from the brunet and Draco felt his chest constrict.

"Are you two going to continue to babble or are we able to get this over and done with?"

Masking his emotions, Harry looked over at his ex-Potions Master and immediately started over to him, hand extended.

"Severus, how are you?"

"Apparently doing better than yourself," the corners of Snape's lips quirked and Harry smirked in reply.

"Ah but how would I be able to survive without landing myself in hospital at least once a year?" the brunet replied lightly, all traces of his past sadness gone.

"You're a wonder within yourself, boy," Snape said. "I have everything set up over here, if you'll follow me."

Draco watched his companions start towards the side of the living room where a comfortable chair was waiting for Harry. The brunet sat and pushed his sleeve up and out of the way, before leaning back and closing his eyes. Snape worked silently beside him, attaching a tourniquet around Harry's upper arm, swiping his wand over Harry's skin to disinfect the area before reaching for a needle. Three vials lay on the table behind him and Snape beckoned Draco over to assist him.

"I will need you to hand me each vial, Draco," Snape instructed. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Of course," Harry offered a small smile although his eyes remained closed. "You're always welcome to take my blood, Severus."

The sharp tip of the needle pierced Harry's skin, a small look of discomfort passing over his face. Severus's concentration was completely on the needle and Harry, only broken occasionally as Draco handed their ex-mentor a fresh vial. Once the three vials were filled, Snape carefully removed the needle and applied a quick salve to the wound. He then labelled the vials and placed them in a rack. He murmured something to Malfoy who immediately nodded and moved off towards the kitchen. Harry's eyes flickered open and he gazed up at his ex-mentor who flicked his wrist and the rack glided gently through the air and into another room.

"What's your verdict so far?" Harry asked conversationally while he waited. He knew he would need to eat to recuperate his blood loss and he assumed it was this that Malfoy was fetching. At least he hoped so.

"My verdict so far is non-existent I'm afraid," Snape sighed, looking suddenly weary. "Whatever that foul woman threw at you it is something beyond my knowledge—although combining a spell and a potion can, and has, been done." He summoned two more chairs and sat down in one. "I am hoping your blood will give me answers."

"Mmm, that would be nice." Harry couldn't help but want to roll his eyes at the situation. He was so sick and tired of this—Voldemort was dead, why were people still trying to kill him? Why did people immediately assume he could handle it? Voldemort had been his destiny, there was no changing that and it was by pure luck that he managed to save the wizarding world. Yet now as he aged into an adult no one assumed that he needed help—that he may in fact wish there was someone else to help share the burden that sat heavily on his shoulders. He cringed at the sudden headache he was sure his thoughts had caused. Sighing deeply, Harry looked up when he heard returning footsteps and found himself smiling as Malfoy offered him a mug of coffee.

"This'll be _extremely_ better than that mud from the hospital, you should feel grateful I threw it out for you," the blond sniffed.

Harry chuckled warmly. "Thank you, Draco, I am forever in your debt."

"How I have longed to hear you say those words."

Malfoy lowered the floating tray he had with him down on the table where the vials had once rested before joining the other two for supper. It was pleasant to be able to enjoy a nice evening with friends, although Harry would never have believed he'd be doing it with his once archenemy and most hated teacher. It was funny how the people he had never truly known had become his closest friends and allies, whereas he felt more distant with his best friends every day.

"Is something troubling you, Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked up, giving Snape a crooked smile. "Not at all—reminiscing I guess."

"I hope it's about something good," Malfoy smirked.

"You passing out drunk at Hermione's birthday seems appropriate."

"I was not drunk nor did I pass out!"

"You were snoring beside me."

"I was extremely fatigued from a mission that you were meant to assist me on, besides, Malfoy's do not snore."

"Sure, Malfoy, whatever helps you sleep at night."

The blond snorted but a smile spread across his face as he too remembered the night. The two young men were so caught up in their own worlds that they did not notice Snape as he observed them carefully, an interesting gleam beginning to glow in his dark eyes. He had always watched them converse; even when they were at a young age. There was no denying the interesting—chemistry he guessed he would call it—between them. There were constant little signs that revealed themselves; like the way Harry's eyes brightened at the mere challenge Draco had to offer or the way the blonde's cheeks would flush with excitement when the brunet would respond.

Snape was not the only person to notice these occurrences. One Hermione Granger had known for years the promising relationship ahead and had approached Snape to ask of his assistance to draw the two together. At first, Harry and Draco were no more than good natured friends. There had been the occasional bite back and forth, but both Hermione and Snape were pleased at the progress and were, in their own way, cautiously prodding them closer.

Now, as Draco and Harry exchanged their playful banter, Snape was rather proud at how far they had come. He was still surprised at how easy it had been to get them talking—his assumption of their first encounter before the war had been completely dismissed when the two young men had shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"What time are we meant to be at Angrove's hearing tomorrow?" Harry sighed then, his eyes clouding with an unknown emotion. He rubbed a hand over his face, a pained expression now covering his once smiling façade.

"Two thirty," Malfoy replied. "I've filled out the necessary reports, all you'll need to do is give your eye witness and medical reports."

"Thanks for that," Harry gave him a crooked smile, his head giving an annoying thump. "It will be nice to complete this assignment."

"Mmm and begin another," Draco sighed.

"I told Kingsley I'll be filing for a vacation after this."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea—I might do the same. The Ministry, however, would undoubtedly fall without their top Aurors,"

The two young men chuckled in agreement and exchanged knowing grins. Severus remained out of the conversation, rather content to watch the two young men exchange pleasantries. Severus was glad to see how healthy Harry appeared to be. Past meetings with the young man had put concern into Severus—Harry had seemed pale and lethargic although the brunet never allowed anyone to see. Yet through his life Severus had perfected the act of reading people, and though Harry was more difficult than most to read, the old Potion's Master knew that the brunet was hiding something and he was determined to find out what.

"What do you think, Severus?"

"Hmm? I beg your pardon, Draco?"

The blond smirked at his old professor, bringing the tea cup to his lips. He opened his mouth to respond when the ex-Potions Master interrupting him.

"If this has anything to do with old age and my hearing I do not wish to hear it."

Harry snorted into his cup, choking a little on the hot liquid. Without a second thought, Draco reached over and patted him on the back. The brunet smiled gratefully at the blond, carefully replacing his cup onto the table.

"I prefer you not to die at my table, Mr Potter," Snape drawled with a smile.

"I apologise," Harry quirked an eyebrow but grinned at the older man. He leant back in his chair, relishing in the odd but pleasant company that surrounded him. He felt happier than he had in days—if only his headache would fade. He took another soothing sip of coffee, not noticing that his hands were shaking slightly nor the faint red tinge that was beginning to flush his cheeks. Severus however, spotting these signs immediately. He watched the young man carefully from the corner of his eye as he conversed with Draco, making mental notes.

When Draco offered to clear the table and return the plates and cutlery to the kitchen, Severus took the moment of privacy to ask Harry if he would like to lie down. The brunet smiled tiredly at the ex-professor and accepted the offering. They stood together, Snape's hand shooting out when Harry swayed excessively. He held Harry still waiting for the dizzy spell to pass. When it had lessened, Snape assisted Harry to his room and to his bed where Harry collapsed onto the mattress, his cheeks now a deep red and skin extremely hot.

The older man examined Harry carefully, his frown growing when he couldn't match the symptoms to anything he knew. He growled inwardly and went to fetch Draco—perhaps the two of them together would be able to figure something out. Draco was walking back into the sitting room when Snape re-entered. The blond frowned at the older man in question as to where Harry was.

"Harry has fallen ill once more," Snape said with a sigh. "I am hoping you will assist me in finding out what it was that woman threw at him."

"Of course," Draco replied immediately. "Is he alright?"

"His temperature has risen quite dramatically and very quickly," Snape replied. "Sit with him while I gather a few ingredients."

Draco nodded and without hesitation he entered the room Snape had just vacated. Spying the slightly distressed brunet on the bed, Draco went to the bedside, summoning the chair that sat in the corner.

"How're you feeling?" Draco asked.

"Just peachy," Harry replied, offering his own small grin. "It's typical that I would get sick before I wanted to file for vacation."

"Typical Potter luck," Draco teased, giving a wink to which Harry laughed at.

"Of course," Harry smiled tiredly. His green eyes were dark with fatigue—dull compared to the life that usually filled them. Draco suddenly missed their lustre.

"Severus and I are going to find out what she did to you," Draco said, suddenly serious. "Those idiots at Mungo's had no idea what they were doing."

Harry managed another smile. "I trust you," he whispered. Then his eyes closed and his head lolled, body going still.

Draco frowned at this sudden change and stretched out a hand, gently shaking the brunet. "Harry?"

When Harry gave no reply, the blond summoned Snape who came quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

"Harry's unconscious," Draco replied, feeling his partner's forehead. "And incredibly hot."

Snape cursed and began placing the items he had collected on the bedside table. "These are all signs of an infection within the body—has he suffered from an injury during an investigation?"

Draco shook his head. "Not for a very long time—excluding the potion incident."

"Why is this boy always so difficult? He can never do anything even somewhat normally," the man muttered bitterly and Draco offered a wry smile.

"That's just how Harry is," the blonde's smile warmed considerably as he moved his gaze back to his partner, thoughts swirling around his mind.

Snape paused in his ministrations to observe his godson carefully. "You care for him," he murmured softly.

Draco blinked and looked up at the older man. He opened his mouth to deny the statement but he paused, his gaze lowering as certain thoughts fell into place. He nodded silently, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Snape continued to organise his equipment. "About damned time," he said instead, walking over to Harry to take his temperature.

The blond watched Snape with wide eyes, unable to comprehend exactly what his godfather meant. Severus Snape had known all along? And he had given his consent? Even before Draco knew himself? He knew the older man was extremely observant just like Hermione—the two probably would have worked together...

"Bloody Granger..." Draco growled then. "You two just can't help yourselves can you?"

Snape offered a small smile. "Of course not, Draco, not when obvious affection is staring you right in the face and you both refuse to admit it."

"You're both bloody snoops."

"I think Miss Ganger would prefer 'Match Maker'."

Draco rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair, folding his arms defensively. "So all of those parties and lunches?"

"We needed excuses to actually keep you in the same room besides an office," Snape replied as he waved his wand over the length of Harry's body. "I was generally surprised when you both decided to forget your past and make amends."

Draco shrugged. "Seems we both decided to grow up."

"And now?"

"Now, what?"

Snape raised an eyebrow at the blond. "You know full well what I mean."

Draco stared at the man before shifting his gaze away, having it land on Harry's pale face. "I don't know..." he said finally. "The entire situation seems rather surreal."

"You do not think he will return your feelings?" Snape asked curiously.

Silence enveloped the room as Draco organised his thoughts. "It's difficult to say..." he said finally. "I'm not the only man at work that has their eye on The Boy Who Lived. Besides, enemies in school, work partners and now this? Could you have honestly predicted this while having us in school?"

A quirky smile tugged at Snape's lips. "Honestly? Never." Both men chuckled. "However," the dark haired man continued. "Since then the growing attraction between the two of you has been rather amazing—so Miss Granger and I decided to help."

"Indeed," Draco smiled wryly. "Although I can't see Weasley being as pleased."

"Don't be too put off by that fiery boy—if Harry cares for you he will put an end to that."

"He's already started." Draco's smile became warm once more as the conversation took a happier course. "At the hospital."

The ex-potion's master smiled smugly, sliding his wand us his sleeve. "It may appear that Mr Potter could in fact return how you feel about him."

"But until I know for sure I will not do anything to ruin the friendship we already have," Draco said firmly. "You and Hermione may have thought you were being clever, but we don't know how Harry really thinks—I don't want him to resent me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco," Snape waved aside his worries.

"Not ridiculous—just cautious," Draco continued. "As you mentioned before, Harry has his own way of doing things... how do we know he won't act negatively towards all of this?"

Snape paused in his thoughts. "It is true Harry has never responded normally in most situations."

"He likes the control of the circumstances," Draco pondered. "He doesn't like to be caught off guard."

"And you are willing to wait?"

"I am willing to wait."

Snape clasped the younger man on the shoulder. "Then you have more patience then I," he smiled kindly. "Shoving the two of you together was beginning to wear me down—you never seemed to clue on to what we were trying to do."

Draco chuckled softly. "I think you deserve a little more credit—being with Harry away from the office helped a lot, I was able to see a calmer and friendlier side of him instead of the cool tempered, all business Auror Potter."

"Until we can make him healthy, however, we may not see the calmer or friendlier side of Harry for a while."

Draco's face suddenly soured. "Weasley's team are investigating her house tomorrow afternoon—I will be joining them to see if I can find anything."

"That would be grand," Snape said in reply. "Knowing at least some of the ingredients used in the potion would be a great help for Harry—speaking of which I need to give him a cooling draught." Grabbing a vial off the bedside table, Snape turned to Draco and offered it to him.

"I need you to give him this while I fetch some water."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He knew full well Severus was doing this on purpose to tease the blond. Without a word Draco accepted the vial and stood from the chair. Snape smirked and exited the room, leaving the two young men alone.

Feeling suddenly nervous, Draco eased himself onto the edge of the bed and uncorked the vial. He slid a hand carefully beneath Harry's neck and lifted the brunet's head. He gently pressed the vial to his lips and tilted it. The misty coloured liquid oozed into the brunet's mouth and Draco cautiously massaged his throat to help ease the potion down. Harry coughed and Draco paused, helping to clear the brunet's airway. Draco was a little surprised to see the brunet's eyes flicker then as he regained consciousness.

"Draco...?" Harry croaked.

The blond offered a small smile. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Lousy..." Harry replied meekly, his eyes closing.

"If you are able to sit up you can finish this potion Severus would like you to take—it'll help with your fever."

The brunet nodded slowly, trying to summon the non-existent strength to work his muscles. Draco assisted him to sit up before passing the vial and making sure Harry drank all of it.

"I'm sorry," the brunet said suddenly.

Draco frowned. "Whatever for?"

"For this—falling ill and being a burden."

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco half smacked him on the back of the head. "This is not your fault and I much prefer having myself and Severus look after you than those incompetent Healers at Mungo's."

Harry smiled at the blond feeling content to be with him. "Thanks, Draco."

"You're welcome, Harry," Draco replied.

Neither man had registered that the blonde's hand was still resting comfortably on Harry's arm. When Snape spotted this from his position in the doorway, he smiled knowingly and knew he would have to alert Hermione as to what he had discovered.


	3. Nurse Draco

A/N: Hello my darlings! Part 3 is now in session XD Thank you all very much for your reviews! I THOROUGHLY enjoy reading them! :D Enjoy ^.^

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione beamed. "We are amazing."

Snape chuckled. "We are indeed," he agreed.

"How is Harry doing at the moment?"

"Draco assisted him home and from what he mentioned this morning he seems to be alright—still a little feverish however."

Hermione worried her lip, leaning back away from the fire grate and checking the time. "I might pop over and see how he's doing." She returned her gaze to the familiar dark haired man's face sitting before her. "Thank you for letting me know about him and Draco," she smiled again. "Let's hope Harry will realise his feelings a-s-a-p."

"He may need a gentle nudge from you," Snape replied. "It was only from me nudging Draco that he realised he cared for Harry more so than a normal friend."

Hermione gave another nod. "The only problem we have to worry about now is Ronald."

"According to Draco, Harry has already begun standing up against him when it comes to my Godson."

"Good, Ronald needs to grow up one day and let Harry and Draco have the happiness they deserve."

"I'll leave dealing with Mr Weasley to you, Miss-soon-to-be-a-Weasley," Snape smiled wryly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sev," Hermione beamed again. "He took his time though."

"As long as you and he are happy, Hermione, that's all that really matters," Snape said with a nod. "I must leave you now, I am expecting a call from Draco—he was with Mr Weasley investigating that woman's house today."

"I hope he found something to help Harry. Will you ask him to pop by Harry's home when he is done speaking with you?" the brunette asked and the dark haired man nodded. "Alright I'll let you go, have a nice evening, Severus."

"You as well, Hermione."

Snape's head disappeared from Hermione's fireplace and she sat back on her heels. She glanced at the time again and stood, refreshing herself before heading back to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and calling out Harry's home address. She exited gracefully, looking around Harry's study for any sign of the brunet. _He's probably resting in bed..._

She opened her mouth to call out but stopped. What if he was asleep? Instead, she quietly made her way through Harry's large apartment, pausing only when Harry's large black Labrador, Sage, had come over to investigate the new arrival in her master's home.

"Hey girl," Hermione smiled down at the beautiful canine. "Is Harry in bed then?"

"I was," came a tired voice from down the hall. Harry offered a weak smile as he joined Hermione in the living room dressed in only black track pants.

"You look terrible," Hermione stated.

"Thanks," Harry said as he sat on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Sage instantly came over, placing her head on his thigh and giving a soft whine. Harry smiled down at her, stroking his hand over her head. "I'll be alright, girl."

"You'd better be," Hermione sniffed. "Did you want anything while I'm here?"

Harry shook his head. "I think I'm fine."

"You think?"

"I think."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'm here to make sure you're alright—this includes making you comfortable so you might as well use my offering to your advantage."

The brunet chuckled. "Some tea would be lovely."

"Not coffee?" Hermione feigned a gasp.

"No coffee for me today," Harry reinforced. "Tea would be better for my throat."

"Is it sore?"

"A little."

"Would you like anything to eat with your tea?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her friend. She laid a hand over his forehead, her lips pressing together tightly. "You're still very warm, have you taken anything today?"

"Severus gave me a few cooling draughts but I have yet to take one—I've been a little out of it today," Harry replied.

"Where are they?"

"I think Draco put them in the kitchen—or the bathroom," Harry smiled sheepishly to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was nice of Draco to bring you home," Hermione said lightly as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Harry said, his smile becoming somewhat goofy. "He's been so supportive lately—I'm surprised."

"Why?" Hermione asked, her voice echoing from the next room.

"This is the first time something like this has happened," Harry shrugged. "I don't know... before we barely spoke outside our office let alone having him take me home and make sure I was alright—I guess I didn't expect him to react this way."

"I think, like Ron and me, Draco's become more than just a partner and actually your friend who cares about you."

"Mmm, maybe."

Hermione threw a glance towards the living room where Harry was just visible through the doorway. A gentle smile played on his face as he gazed down at his dog but Hermione would bet everything she had that Sage was not the reason behind his smile.

"Well I'm just happy that you and Draco were able to forget your past and move forward," Hermione continued. "I think it's been good for both of you."

"Yeah it's been nice," Harry replied softly. He looked up as Hermione entered the living room, accepting the tea cup she handed over as well as a small vial. "They were in the kitchen then?"

Hermione winked. "Draco left them beside your tea; I guess he figured you wouldn't want coffee either."

Harry swallowed the misty liquid and pulled a face. "Severus may be a brilliant potions master but he never did care for taste."

Hermione giggled. "You'll survive." She handed over some bread she'd buttered. "Eat this with your tea; it's better than nothing."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said. He glared at the way his hands shook when he accepted the food—he was getting rather tired of this. "How on earth can I return to work when I can't even hold my wand properly? You know I hate lying around."

"I _do_ know, Harry, but it's much safer for you not to be on the field at the moment."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I hate leaving all of the work to Draco."

"He can handle it," Hermione said matter-of-factly. With a sidelong glance she added, "He said he might pop over this afternoon to see how you are..." _not that I had anything to do with that…_ she added silently with a smile. With a glance towards the brunet, Hermione was ecstatic to notice that her best friend's green eyes had lightened considerably. It was always nice to see Harry actually looking happy; he hadn't been for a while.

"Did he happen to mention what time?" Harry asked, hopefully not sounding too eager.

"Umm," Hermione glanced at her watch. "Ooh, hopefully now."

Harry's eyes widened and he choked a little on his tea. "W-What?"

The roaring of the floo in his study alerted them both to the fact that Draco Malfoy had indeed arrived. Hermione instantly jumped to her feet with a grin and started to the next room. Sage turned her head to watch, torn between staying with her master and going to investigate who had arrived. Instead, she hopped up onto the couch with Harry, laying her head once more on his thigh. He resumed stroking her fur, smiling at her contently. He placed aside his half empty tea cup and leant back into the comfort of the cushions, his eyes fluttered against the fatigue that tugged at him.

Travelling voices reached his ears and he made an attempt to look awake. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face noticing the small beads of sweat that sat on his forehead. He managed a smile when Draco and Hermione entered his living room.

"How're you feeling?" Draco immediately asked once he spotted his partner.

"Still lousy," Harry gave a weak grin. "Mione, would you mind getting me a glass of water please?"

"Of course," Hermione immediately said, rushing from the room.

Moving his tired gaze back to the blond, Harry gave a smile and gestured to the opposing chair. "Please have a seat."

Smirking, Draco dropped into the cushiony armchair and crossed his legs elegantly. "It's always nice to see that even the great Harry Potter still remembers his manners despite being ill," the blond said, coaxing a smile from the male across from him.

When Hermione re-entered the room and Harry's gaze was occupied, Draco allowed his own to shift over the brunet's topless torso, appreciating the defined muscles and lean form. Despite his partner looking so pale his body still appeared mouth-watering. The blond blinked and tuned back into the conversation before his daydreams became too troublesome.

"... why don't you lie down for a bit? You're looking rather peaky," Hermione was saying to which Harry shrugged.

"I don't want to be rude," he replied. "Don't worry, Mione, I'm fine."

Draco begged to differ but he didn't say a word against Harry's decision. Hermione however, looked ready to pull a Mrs Weasley.

"Mione, why don't you fill us in on how Weasley proposed," the blond said instead, hoping to distract the young woman.

Hermione instantly brightened and turned to take a seat. With her back to him, Harry sent a grateful look to the blond who grinned.

"It's what I'm here for," he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn't continue. Instead she launched into her perfect night with Ron where everything had seemed so lovely and right.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Harry said. "And it's about bloody time."

"Tell me about it," Hermione giggled. "I would have made him do it anyway, despite if he was going to or not; I've got him too tightly reeled in."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Draco sniffed. "Plans for the wedding yet?"

"Only since three years ago," Hermione winked. "I'm thinking white of course with perhaps purple or blue."

"Blue would be better, won't clash with Weasley's hair as much and it would match his eyes," Draco pondered and Hermione tapped a finger against her lip and her thoughts swirled.

"Hmm, you may have a point, alright white and blue it is."

Poor Harry, having really no idea on planning weddings sat silently on the couch with Sage, watching the progressing conversation before him. He continued to lazily stroke Sage's head as the large dog began to fall asleep. Being rather relaxed, the brunet was unable to stop his eyelids from closing as sleep dragged him under as well. So caught up in the wedding plans, neither Hermione nor Draco noticed that Harry had drifted to sleep until the blond happened to glance over a few minutes later, a small smile tugging at his lips. Hermione followed his gaze and also smiled although hers became slightly more secretive.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Hmm? What?" Cloudy blue eyes widened considerably and shot to laughing brown ones.

Hermione nodded towards her sleeping friend. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what you told Severus yesterday."

Draco huffed and folded his arms. "I wish you two wouldn't share secrets."

"Well I'm hoping you won't keep it a secret for long," Hermione pursed her lips. "You're denying yourselves happiness."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So far I think it's only me—how do I know that Harry even returns what I feel?" his voice had lowered considerably, not wanting to wake the brunet.

"That's what I'm for," Hermione brushed off some lint from her pants. "I came over today to see how he was but to also pry."

"You're terrible," Draco muttered.

"Not as much as you think," Hermione said. "I know Harry hasn't been happy for a very long time—what you see may not be the Harry you think he is."

A sudden memory of Harry sitting in the hospital flashed through Draco's mind. It was true that for a split second Harry had not appeared to be the strong willed man he knew—and it had frightened the blond.

Seeing the change in her friend, Hermione knew he'd seen it as well. "Where were you? When you realised?"

"In the hospital," Draco whispered, eyes wide and trained on the floor. "And whilst we were with Severus."

"Do you remember what you were talking about?" Hermione wondered and the blond bit his lip.

"I can't recall exactly."

They both looked back at the sleeping young man who looked rather peaceful on the couch with his dog.

Hermione sighed. "I hate to wake him but perhaps we should move him to his room where he'll be much more comfortable."

Draco nodded. "It'd be better for him."

"Will you help me please?" Hermione asked as she stood, heading over to the couch.

Sensing the movement, Sage lifted her head, watching Hermione cautiously as she approached her master.

"Sorry, girl, but we need to get him to bed," Hermione crooned, reaching out a hand to gently shake Harry awake.

The brunet jumped at her touch and she pulled away, apology in her eyes. "Sorry," she said softly. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

Harry relaxed back into the couch and smiled. "That's probably a reasonable idea," he mumbled softly. Sage lifted her head, watching over Harry as he prepared to lift himself up.

Draco started over to help him, offering his partner a hand. Harry took it and stood, the world around him instantly spinning. He swayed dangerously and Draco's arm was immediately around his waist to steady him. Words were spoken but he could barely understand what was said as his consciousness threatened to leave.

"... will need a cool cloth, Mione, he's still incredibly hot."

"I'll get what you need, Draco, can you please take him to his room?"

Draco looked down at the paling brunet, feeling his heart give a horrid lurch. "Harry—Harry, listen to me if you can," he said clearly. "I'm going taking you to your room; some assistance on your behalf would be nice."

"Mmm?" Harry mumbled, breath incredibly warm on Draco's neck.

The blond shuddered, a small gasp falling from his lips. With Harry's body against his own, Draco was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his mind on task. He firmed the grasp he had on Harry and started down the corridor, Sage leading the way with her tail wagging. The black Labrador paused in the bedroom doorway and threw a glance back at the pair behind her. Draco raised an eyebrow at the canine as she wagged her tail again, trotting into the room and jumping up onto the bed.

"You let your pet have too much freedom, Potter."

Harry smiled sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open. "This—is her home as much as mine," he managed. "She keeps me company."

"You need a social life," Draco retorted, nudging the door open a little further with his foot.

"Mmm, no time."

"There's always time."

"I'm too boring."

"You're too boring? Don't be an idiot, Harry," Draco rolled his eyes at the ex-Gryffindor. They reached the side of the bed and the blond carefully lowered the man practically in his arms onto the mattress.

"You're lucky, Draco, you have... people skills..." the brunet sighed. "I make a fool of myself."

His partner snorted elegantly, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. "Practise makes perfect, Potter," Draco said. "Once you're well I'm taking you out to improve those people skills."

A smile curled at Harry's lips. "That'd be nice..." he turned his head to the side, his smile growing at the sight of Sage curled up beside him. He placed his hand back on her fur, running it back and forth. It had always soothed him after a long day of work and whenever he was feeling down.

Draco noticed the way Harry's body seemed to relax while being beside Sage—she appeared to calm him in a way not even Hermione or Ron seemed capable of. Part of Draco wished it was him who was in bed with the brunet, Harry's hands on _his_ skin rather than Sage's fur...

_You're getting in way too deep here, Draco..._

"How're you feeling now, Harry?" Hermione's voice floated into the room as she entered, a cool cloth in her hand and a glass of water in the other. She stood beside Draco and leant over her friend, brushing his fringe out of the way. His gaze was somewhat glassy as he stared up at Hermione and they fluttered closed when she placed the cloth on his forehead.

"I feel like I'm five," Harry said softly. "Being looked after my parents."

Hermione chuckled. "Something tells me this would have been different if you were with your aunt and uncle."

"Don't remind me," Harry mumbled, his entire demeanour changing, eyes darkening.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said softly.

Harry didn't say anything further but Hermione could tell she'd accidently hit a nerve. Draco watched on in curiosity, wishing he knew more about Harry's past to console him.

"Alright we'll leave you to rest," Hermione said, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "If you need _anything_ don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry said.

Draco clapped a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Get well soon, I need you around to calmly remove Smith—otherwise he'll be without eyebrows for a month." He smirked glad to see the brunet smiling once more.

"Smith without eyebrows? I think that would be a perk, the entire department would love it."

"Somehow I can't see Kingsley awarding me for my valiant efforts."

"I would," Harry grinned.

Draco sniggered. "Why thank you, Potter, much appreciated."

"Not a problem."

Hermione smiled from the doorway as she watched the two. Severus had been correct—there was definitely something there.

"Get some sleep alright?" Draco said. "I'll let Kingsley know how you are."

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said sincerely. "You've been so nice through all of this."

Draco's eyes softened. "I need to look out for my partner," he said softly, clasping the brunet's hand before standing up. He stroked Sage's head briefly before turning around and leaving the room with Hermione. Once out in the kitchen, Hermione turned to the blond, mouth open and ready to tease—but Draco beat her too it.

"Tell me about Harry's relatives."

Something in Draco's expression made Hermione blink and she nodded soundlessly.

"You won't like it," she said softly.

"I figured as much," Draco replied bitterly. "Just from seeing his reaction."

"Come on, I'll make some tea," Hermione started for the kitchen.

Draco paused before following, taking a seat on one of the three stools beside the bench. Hermione was silent as she made their warm drinks—Draco could sense this topic even upset her. When they were both settled Hermione began.

"You grew up with false stories about Harry's life," she said softly. "He did not live in the luxury you may have imagined. Instead he was given to two of the _foulest_ muggles imaginable."

Draco's eyebrows rose at this. He had been told that the infamous Harry Potter had always been treated as the hero he was, spoiled with gifts every day to remind him of what he'd accomplished despite only being a baby.

"Harry's _only_ relatives, his aunt, uncle and cousin... if they hadn't been forced to take him in, Harry would have been raised in an orphanage. Honestly? I think it would have been better for him," she murmured bitterly. "For the first eleven years of his life he was forced to live in a cupboard beneath the stairs—he was treated as a _slave_, Draco. At such a young age he was expected to cook and clean—he was constantly shunned and pushed aside. When sick he was locked away until better—you may have noticed he hates to be a burden, that's why he rarely asks for help."

Draco was swamped with an abrupt memory.

"_I'm sorry," the brunet said suddenly. _

_Draco frowned. "Whatever for?" _

"_For this—falling ill and being a burden."_

"... if I had known sooner..." Hermione shook her head. "He didn't mention anything until _after_ school, Draco. The things his relatives did... the abuse..." A tear fell down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "Harry has been through so much and he never relied on anyone to admit there was something wrong—living like that... it was normal for him. You should have seen him in his first year—he couldn't understand that he had so much _freedom_. He didn't know what to do with it. Even at mealtimes he couldn't comprehend that he was allowed to eat whatever he wanted, _whenever_ he wanted and more than just what was given to him."

"No wonder he was so damn thin," Draco practically growled. "How is he now?"

"Some things still throw him off," Hermione said softly. "Like now, he's not used to so many people caring for him. He—he has this idea that he's not worth it, because of what those people made him believe."

The grip Draco had on the teacup was tight enough for it to crack yet he did not loosen his hands. He stared fiercely into the liquid as he tried to calm himself.

"Why on earth did he not tell anyone?" Draco looked up at Hermione, disbelief in his eyes.

She sighed sadly. "Because no matter what we tried he would still have to return to his relatives until he was seventeen. It was a blood protection issue, Voldemort couldn't touch him while he was there—why would he make us worry about his problems when we couldn't do anything to stop it? His course of action was to suffer alone, what else would he have done?"

"Typical sacrificing Gryffindor," Draco growled at his tea.

"It's in the past now," Hermione waved away his concerns. "What was done is done—we can't change that. You however have a chance now to make him happy—to share with him something that he has been denied all of his life."

"He has you—"

"You _know_ what I mean, Draco Malfoy," Hermione glared intently at the blond. "I know you care for him more so than a normal work partner or even friend—it is has been _you_ making Harry smile lately... that's something not even Ron and I have been able to do for a while."

Draco smiled wryly, covering his eyes. "Who could have predicted this?"

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor... well it's happened before."

"You know what I mean," the blond replied, repeating her words. Hermione only smiled, downing the last of her drink. She glanced at her watched and sighed.

"I need to get going but I don't want to leave Harry alone just yet." She bit her lip. "Maybe Molly won't mind me being late."

"Go, Mione, I'll look after Harry," Draco found himself saying.

Hermione blinked. "Will you? Oh thank you, Draco."

"I guess I should start getting used to it," the blond smirked and Hermione smiled.

"I'll duck into his room, say goodbye and let him know that you'll be here if he needs anything," she said, taking her tea cup to the sink and giving it a rinse.

Draco stood and did the same before following Hermione back to Harry's room. He stood in the doorway and watched as she crossed the floor to the bed. Harry lay motionless on the mattress, the doona pulled up just past his abdomen and Sage's head on his stomach. Harry's right hand rested in her fur and his left on his chest. He looked relaxed and peaceful, actually seeming at rest since he became ill. Draco suddenly felt the urge to stop Hermione, preventing her from waking the brunet.

"Mione," he said softly, beckoning her back. She walked back immediately, eyebrows raised. "We shouldn't wake him now, he needs whatever sleep he can get," he explained.

She nodded in agreement, smiling at her friend. "Walk me to the fireplace?"

"Of course," the blond smirked.

* * *

><p>Draco frowned at Snape's head in the fireplace. "You think the combination of the spell and potion has weakened Harry's heart?"<p>

"That possibility has risen since examining his blood," Severus sighed heavily. "That is why his symptoms represent that of an infection when he has none. Harry was a healthy young man and now his heart is struggling to keep up with how his body functions. Not enough blood is being pumped, causing his fatigue and signs of fever. If he pushes too hard he may cause a cardiac arrest."

Draco felt himself pale. "Is there anything we can do to strengthen his heart muscle?"

"There may be," Snape replied. "Let me conduct some research. There may still be a chance that his heart will strengthen as the potion leaves his body. It would have soaked in through his skin straight into his blood stream which of course would have gone through his heart. If I can create some sort of antidote for him to take, hopefully it will flush the potion from his body and his heart—if no damage has been done, mind you, his heart _should_ return to its normal strength and function."

"What did the spell do?" Draco asked curiously.

"The spell itself was not dangerous. The potion would have needed the host to be immobile and unable to consciously fight back. The body would have protected itself against the foreign cells if Harry had been awake."

"So by disarming Harry, per say, the potion had free reign to set up shop?"

"How eloquent, Mr Malfoy," Snape smirked and Draco grinned.

"I've been spending way too much time with Potter."

"I can see that," Snape raised an eyebrow. "What _are_ you doing still at Harry's?"

"Looking after him actually," Draco replied. "Hermione had to leave and Harry's in no condition to be alone so I offered."

"You just might be the white knight he needs," Snape smirked. "Our Saviour needs saving—who else but his once archenemy?"

Draco laughed. "Well thank you for the news, Sev, I'll fill Harry in once he's a little less delirious."

"Take good care of him, Draco," Snape said. "If you need my assistance at all please call me."

Draco nodded. "Have a good evening."

Snape's head disappeared and Draco stood, stretching the growing cramps in his legs. He brushed his fringe out of his face and started towards to the kitchen, feeling in the mood for some tea. He found the cupboard easily, having put Harry's cooling draughts in their previously.

_Thinking about cooling draughts, it's time for Harry to take another dose..._ Draco thought as he took down the tea leaves and a vial full of a misty light grey liquid. He filled the kettle with water, ready to be boiled, before grabbing the draught and starting for the corridor towards Harry's room. The door was still slightly ajar, just as he and Hermione had left it. He pushed it open silently, poking his head in to see that Harry was still deeply asleep.

Sage instantly lifted her head off her sleeping master, tail beginning to slide back and forth across the bed spread at the sight of Draco's face. The movement roused Harry from his slumber, a faint frown marring his forehead.

"Sage?" he began groggily. "What's wrong?"

"It's just me, Harry," Draco replied, walking over to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired as hell," Harry sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "Any news on why, yet?"

Draco bit his lip, wondering if now would be the best time to tell him. "Take this first," he said instead. "I have received some news from Severus but you'd probably rather hear it when you're not as dazed."

Harry smiled crookedly, shifting himself into somewhat of a sitting position. He accepted the vial Draco was offering him and downed it, feeling the cool milky essence spread throughout him.

"Thanks," he said, running a hand through his hair and offering a smile. "Although I am surprised that you're still here," he admitted.

Draco smiled wryly as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. "Mione was worried about you but she had to leave—I offered to stay just in case."

Harry's eyes softened and a shy smile spread across his lips. This was the first time that someone had gone out their way to look after him... and that person just happened to be Draco Malfoy of all people. It still seemed so surreal to Harry that Draco wanted to take care of him—that he was concerned enough to actually stick around.

"So what does Severus think he's discovered?" Harry asked, handing Draco back the empty vial.

Draco placed it aside and sighed. "He believes the combination of the spell and potion has weakened your heart," the blond said bluntly. "Presently he is attempting to make a tonic that will flush the potion from your blood stream and strengthen your heart muscle."

"Fantastic," Harry pouted. "I guess this means I won't be going back to work for a while."

Draco smiled wryly. "Unfortunately no," he agreed. "Severus also recommends you be as immobile as possible—he does not want you risking a cardiac arrest if you over do it."

Harry paled slightly, a sliver of fear entering his green eyes. Draco placed a reassuring hand on Harry's arm, squeezing it gently.

"Don't let it worry you," Draco said softly. "Severus is working as hard as he can to get you back to your original health and Mione and I are here to help you."

Harry just nodded, eyes on the bed spread. Sage whined, nudging Harry's leg with her nose, her big brown eyes gazing up at him sadly. She knew something was wrong—she wished she could make her master feel better.

"You don't need to stay, Draco," Harry said resignedly, patting Sage's head.

"I'm not leaving," the blond replied bluntly.

Surprised emerald eyes jumped up to his, confusion evident on his face. Draco only raised an eyebrow.

"You can think you're not worth my assistance but you're wrong," Draco said flatly. "I'll be here every day to make sure you're alright."

"What about work?" Harry asked timidly. "Kingsley won't be impressed..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll resign if it upsets him that much," he replied. "You're my partner, Harry, and whether or not you want me here I'm staying."

A part of Harry wanted to believe that what Draco was saying was true... but the larger part was still very unsure. He didn't want to get his hopes up that the blond could possibly care for him that much. Draco watched him curiously, wondering what was going through the brunet's mind. He could tell that Harry needed someone to depend on but why the brunet was reluctant Draco wasn't completely certain.

"I don't know how else to convince you that I won't neglect you, Harry," the blond said gently.

Green eyes shuttered, hopelessness seeping into his chest. Harry raised his head, ready to tell Draco that his offer wasn't necessary when eyes widened in surprise. Draco's face was inches from his own, his lips drawing closer as fingers gently caressed his jaw line. The brunet's eyes flickered, the warmth of Draco's lips incredibly inviting. He sighed into the kiss, the sense of despair disappearing with each caress of his skin. His tired heart fluttered, golden warmth growing in his chest.

The blond pulled away slowly, gazing at Harry whose eyes were still closed. "Do you believe me now?" he smirked.

A faint smile ghosted Harry's lips and he opened his eyes. Draco was marvelled at how much brighter the brunet's eyes had become; they sparkled with reflected desire, making Draco's heart skip a beat. Sage's tail had begun to wag frantically as she sensed Harry's happiness and he couldn't help but smile down at his pet.

"Do you kiss all the pretty males just to prove a point?" Harry teased and Draco snorted.

"You're the only pretty male I want to kiss," the blond replied honestly. "Have for quite a while actually."

Harry's cheeks blushed prettily, a pleasant tingle running over his skin. "Was this just a one off thing or a start for something more?" he asked softly, fingers fiddling nervously.

Draco smiled and took his hand, running his thumb over his skin. "What would you like it to be?" he said.

Harry looked down at their hands as their fingers entwined. "I think I would like more than just a one off thing..." he looked up at Draco shyly only to see Draco's smile widen.

"So would I," the blond replied truthfully.

* * *

><p>Draco had dozed off on the bed beside Harry as the day darkened. With Draco on one side and Sage on the other, Harry had never felt so wanted and cared for. He smiled sleepily at Draco's immobile form; the blond had curled up beside him, his arm flung across Harry's lower stomach and hand resting soothingly on his hip. It felt nice to be held for a change—and to be held by someone he had desired for a long time. He had never realised Draco returned his feelings, he hadn't even known the blond fancied men until just the other day.<p>

Now here he was, lying in bed with the man of his desire, sharing his warmth and smelling his scent. It was better than any daydream. Despite his current state, Harry was somewhat glad the incident had in fact happened. During his time of need, Draco had demonstrated that he actually cared for the brunet more so than that of a work partner. The blond could have easily ignored Harry, left him to another to worry about… but instead had remained by his side, caring for him and trying to find a cure. Without the incident, Harry never would have discovered Draco returned what he felt.

Sage lifted her head suddenly, staring towards the door. Harry frowned slightly, wondering what it was she could hear. He could hear a faint tinkle—someone was calling him through his floo. Sage suddenly got off the mattress, trotting towards the door. The brunet tested to see if he had the energy to get out of bed; he didn't want to wake Draco who was sleeping peacefully. He silently slid out of Draco's embrace—his mind immediately screaming to stop and snuggle. Harry pushed the urge away and sat up, running his hands tiredly through his hair.

_Come on, Harry… you can't let this get the better of you…!_

With a deep breath, Harry got to his feet, swaying only slightly as a faint dizziness swept through his mind. He took another breath and started for the door, following Sage down the corridor to his lounge room. His fireplace chimed again and he opened his floo, Hermione's face popping into view.

"Harry," she smiled. "How're you feeling?"

Harry returned her smile, sitting himself on the floor in front of her floating head. "I'm alright at the moment," he replied. "Although could be better." He smiled wryly. "Has Draco told you the good news yet?" he finished somewhat resentfully.

"Which news?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Turns out whatever that bloody woman attacked me with has weakened my heart," Harry said bitterly. "If I push myself too hard I could have a heart attack."

Hermione gasped, eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Harry…"

"Yeah pretty much," Harry replied. "My life just keeps getting better and better." Instead of a grimace, a small smile perked up his lips. "However, there has been a rather positive turn."

"A positive turn…?" Hermione pressed. Her eyes widened as something clicked into place. "Is Draco still there?" Harry nodded, the small smile blossoming into a grin. Hermione squealed. "Oh Harry I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, eyes sparkling. "I know you had something to do with this, Mione, but I'm happy you did."

Hermione beamed. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping on my bed."

"God, you guys jumped into that fast."

"Shut up, Mione, we've only kissed," Harry sniggered. "He was keeping me company and he fell asleep—apparently looking after The Boy Who Lived is hard work."

"Don't I know it," Hermione giggled. "Well I'm glad you two have finally found each other, it's about damned time. Now, take it easy and just relax—if you need me just floo and I'll be here within two seconds."

"Thanks, Mione," Harry smiled.

"Yeah thanks, Mione, for sticking your nose in," Draco interjected, grinning despite the tone of his voice.

"How nice of you to join us, Sleeping Beauty," Hermione grinned, watching as Draco placed himself gracefully next to Harry.

"I felt the need to favour you with my presence," the blond replied with a smirk. "That and I sort of freaked out when I realised Harry was gone."

"You freaked out for me?" Harry giggled. "Aw."

"Don't get used to it," Draco sniffed, linking their fingers.

Hermione crooned. "You _guys_," she snickered. "Well as I told Harry, I am very happy for you both."

"Thanks, Mione," Draco smiled. "We are forever in your debt."

"And I'm glad you know it," Hermione beamed. "I'll call again later, Harry, get some rest."

The brunet nodded and smiled. "You have my permission to tell Ron 'I told you so'."

Hermione smiled evilly. "Can we force him out on double dates?"

"Only if he promises to be nice," Harry said with a frown. "And not be so prejudiced."

"I'm a big boy, Harry," Draco interjected. "I can take care of myself if Weasley attempts to insult me."

"He shouldn't be insulting you in the first place." Harry turned sad eyes to the blond. "And it hurts when Ron insults the person _I_ care about."

Draco nuzzled Harry's cheek with his nose. "Don't worry about it now, I'm sure Mione will sort him out."

"You bet I will," Hermione promised. "Don't think for a second, you two, that we don't accept you because we _do_. You have no idea just how many of us were waiting for this to happen."

"Thanks, Mione," the two young men said in unison.

Hermione bid them goodbye one last time before her head disappeared from the fireplace. Both Harry and Draco continued to stare at the embers that glowed in the hearth for a few seconds before Draco moved.

"Come on, you're strictly on bed rest today—if you're lucky I might even let you out for dinner," the blond smiled.

Harry chuckled, taking the hand that Draco offered him. "As long as I am not stuck in bed forever."

"You won't be," Draco promised, suddenly seriously. "We will find something to get you well again."

"You know you really don't need to stay," Harry said. Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious!" The brunet continued, folding his arms. "You have a life as well and I don't need twenty four hour assistance—I am a grown man."

The blond sighed. "I know," he said. "I promise to leave after dinner and not to return until after breakfast," he grinned.

Harry snorted but smiled. "We're going to drive each other nuts."

"You better believe it," the blond chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
